Confesiones de una tarde de lluvia
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Riza ha faltado al trabajo y alguien va a visitarla a su casa para cuidarla. A veces, un simple acontecimiento puede cambiar tu vida. Escrito para Roy Mustang FC
1. Chapter 1

**Confesiones de una tarde de lluvia.**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Aquel día había sido un tanto extraño. _No_, la frase correcta era _bastante extraño_.

Es que la joven rubia de apellido Hawkeye no había ido a trabajar por primera vez en… mmm… veamos… _5 años_.

Claro, eso no debería haber afectado en demasía a nadie. Pero no era así. Definitivamente, a una persona no le había gustado la idea y se revolvía nervioso ante la ausencia de la dama.

Ese _alguien_ era Roy Mustang, el Coronel y Alquimista de la Flama.

Fue por eso que en tanto fue la hora de salida partío veloz de su oficina rumbo hacia cierto lugar desconocido.

Bueno, no tanto… _la casa de Riza Hawkeye_.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, pero poco le importó. Es que hay veces en que algo muy insignificante (como lo era fallar un día en el trabajo) podía desencadenar un serie de sucesos algo paranormales y metafisicos. Por que no solo era que Roy Mustang estaba caminando bajo la lluvia, no… tambien había pasado por un pequeño almacén a comprar cosas como: pastillas para el resfriado, un poco de pan, fruta y unos pasteles.

Es que aquel pelinegro no era idiota. Lo mas probable era que Riza estuviera resfriada, y ahí la razón por la cual no había ido a trabajar.

Llegó a su casa dispuesto a cuidarla, protegerla, mimarla y muchas cosas mas que se hacen con la gente cuando está enferma. No se le hizo necesario tocar la puerta, ya que sabía que la mujer dejaba una copia de la llave bajo el macetero de la entrada. Al entrar, lo recibió un inquieto Black Hayate que se le lanzó encima

"_Eh, perro… quítate… vengo a cuidar a tu ama"_

El cachorro pareció entender y obedeció. Roy se escabulló hasta la cocina dejando sobre la mesa lo que había comprado.

Se sacó el abrigo y la chaqueta, dejándolos en un perchero cerca de la chimenea encendida. A paso lento se encaminó a la habitación de Riza. La encontró profundamente dormida y su mente le jugó una mala pasada llenando su cabeza de pensamientos inapropiados para la ocación. Se acercó a su subordinada y le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Ante el gesto ella despertó.

"_¿Se siente mejor, Teniente?"_ espetó al verla despertar

"_Co… coronel!!"_ la sobresaltada joven se tapó lo mas que pudo con la sábana y trató de alejarse instintivamente de Roy _"¿Qué está haciendo acá?"_

"_Cuidándote, ¿que no ves?"_ le respondió el varón sin emoción. En seguida le ofreció unas pastillas y un vaso con agua. _"Tómalo, te sentirás mejor…"_

Hawkeye obedeció sin reclamar, mientras observaba de soslayo a quien la acompañaba. Él sonrió divertido.

"_¿Qué pasa? No esperabas verme aquí?"_

"_La verdad es que no"_ la rubia pareció notar que la expresión de Roy se tensó un poco _"Pero ha sido una grata sorpresa, muchas gracias señor"_

Mustang le sonrió y se revolvió el cabello aún húmedo. _"No me lo agradezcas, Riza. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Eres lo más importante que tengo"_

Se le había salido. Se había jurado a si mismo nunca decirle nada perturbador a la joven. Prefería tenerla cerca aunque fuera como su escolta, que confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos y perderla para siempre.

Porque era eso lo que sucedería si al Coronel se le ocurría decirle a Riza que sentía por ella algo mas que amistad, respeto o simple cariño.

Ella se había sonrojado por el comentario, o tal vez era efecto de la fiebre que tenía. Aún así sonrió. _"¿De verdad eso es lo que crees, Roy?"_

Él no había esperado esa reacción de parte de ella. No había esperado una dulce sonrisa, unas mejillas rosadas y tibias ni los ojos brillosos. Estaba seguro de que si la Teniente hubiera estado en su sano juicio, por lo menos le habría dicho que no debía hacer comentarios inapropiados. Y en el peor de los casos le habría llegado un balazo cerca de la cabeza (o de la entrepierna, mas probablemente)

'_¿Y qué me importa si es la fiebre?'_ pensó el azabache para si mismo. Esa era _la_ oportunidad que tenía. Si despues le merecía democión , al menos habría valido la pena.

"_No es solo eso"_ Mustang se apresuró a sentarse en la cama junto a ella y le sujetó la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos _"Eres lo único que tengo, y lo único que me interesa tener en esta vida. Eres… por Dios, Riza, eres la mujer que siempre esperé. Si puedo tenerte a ti, te juro que nunca osaré mirar de nuevo a otra mujer. Si supieras cuanto te necesito, cuanto te extraño, cuanto te deseo… entenderías que tenerte a mi lado es una tortura para mi… No tienes idea que como tengo que controlarme cuando te tengo cerca… Si supieras todo lo que deseo hacer contigo… y solo contigo. Maldición, seguro ahora piensas que estoy demente… ¡Y tal vez tengas razón!"_

La rubia lo miró impávidamente. El hombre sentía su corazón latir demasido aprisa para ser normal, seguramente le daría un infarto si aquella rubia a la que tenía a escasos centímetros no decía algo pronto.

Finalmente, ella sólo sonrió.

Y para Roy eso fue mas que suficiente.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo! No he desaparecido, sigo aquí entre la universidad y la escritura.

No había intentado nunca hacer algo así, a pedido. Este fic era la actividad obligatoria para el Fan Club de Roy Mustang de forosdz... el resultado me ha gustado, aunque no suelo escribir cosas así

Ojalá les haya gustado, cualquier review es bien recibido y agradecido.

Adiosin!

Les quiere, LovelyFlower

Escrito y subido el 04/09/2008


	2. Chapter 2

_**Confesiones de una tarde de lluvia**_

_**Por Lovely Flower. **_

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

**Oficina de Roy Mustang, dos días después**

...

_Un estornudo._

_Otro._

_Y otro._

"**Coronel, ¿de veras se siente bien?"** un rubio espetó observando a su superior. Estaba visiblemente alicaído, tenía la punta de la nariz roja y casi no le salía la voz.

"**Seh… es solo que…"**Otra vez, un estornudo. **"Me ha dado la gripa…"**

"**Creo que ya nos habiamos percatado, señor"** esta vez, fue un joven de lentes el que habló.

"**Diganle a Falman que me traiga otra caja de pañuelos"**

"**La quinta del día, señor" **Afirmó Havoc** "Mejor vayase a casa, debe descansar. La oficina no se irá abajo solo porque usted y la teniente no estén"**

"**La teniente…"** supiró un gangoso Mustang **"Ella tambien tiene la gripa…sabías?"**

"**Menuda coincidencia, señor. Hasta deciden enfermarse al mismo tiempo…"**

Roy sonrió.

¿_Coincidencia? _Para nada…

Hasta el más ingenuo debería saber que la gripe es contagiosa.

* * *

^^ Eh, me pareció gracioso continuar el fic así. Jeje… cero aporte, pero quise hacerlo.

Ojalá les haya causado una sonrisa si quiera.

Bye!

Pronto empezaré a publicar mis otras historias ;)


End file.
